It is common practice to join component pieces for constructing picture frames and the like by inserting connecting pegs, wedges, or other fasteners into cooperating channels formed into contiguous end portions of the frame pieces. Exemplary of the prior art in this field are the following U.S. patents:
__________________________________________________________________________ Linscott U.S. Pat. No. 111,128 Snitzer et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,371 Fulghum et al U.S. Pat. No. 497,915 Logan U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,578 Lobo U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,855 Wallace U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,583 Cordes U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,155 Wright U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,160 Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,678 Wright U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,415 Scianna U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,097 Hehr et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,856 Purviance U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,146 Wright U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,664 Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,689 Wright U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,360 Agee U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,721 Cox U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,835 Jungers et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,342 Rapayelian U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,236 Bowen et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,972 Cox Des. U.S. Pat No. 309,985 __________________________________________________________________________
In so constructing frames, it is a matter of fundamental concern to eliminate, or to at least minimize, the presence of gaps between adjacent frame pieces, which are unsightly and tend to compromise the strength of the frame. Numerous channel and fastener designs and structures have been proposed in an effort to achieve a tight and secure joint between frame members; nevertheless, the need has not been satisfied adequately.